Zukran
'Major Life Events: March 1438 - Present' 'Early Life' March 1438 - June 1457 Zukran "Kran" Banesheild was born on the 17th Of March 1438. Zukran does not remember anything before the 17th of March 1457, when he awoke in Barnstaple, and managed to gain a free home, and feild from the Mayor at the time Shaundra. Working in the mines daily, he purchased his feild on a full time basis so he no longer needed to rent it on the 26th of March the same year. Zukran was often seen in the taverns and was often seen talking to ChrisiusMaximus and Jack_Beer, and was soon drawn into the political battles of Barnstaple, being mentored by both an experienced and then Leader of the BoB, and then Mayor-Electoral Candidate Jack_Beer. After a couple of Months Zukran decided to attempt to discover who is family was. Using the help of Jack_Beer and Hikenai he managed to find an old tome telling him off his family. The Banesheilds, according to all records, the Banesheild family was a group of Merchants, which was a combination of two families. The "Banes" and The "Sheilds" According to the Tome Zukrans Parents, whom were not named, married to become the first members of the "Banesheild" Family, however this tome was far from the truth. By the end of June 1457, Zukran had grown a thick beard and had messy dark hair, he tended to wear a Black Hat, Black and Gold WaistCoat, and Tunic. With a Black Bear Fur Cloak. 'The Banesheild Discovery' August 1457 - October 1457 Near the end of 1457, Zukran made a major discovery about his Family The Banesheilds, when Hikenai who was leaving to head towards Egremont in Cumberland to live with her husband Lord Kelster Wallace, of the Wallace Clan. Left him a book. "Codex Of The Sheild" This Codex was a series of Codes, Letters Numbers and Words, which Zukran started to decipher using old mauscripts, and texts he found in the Cornwall Universty which he was only able to get in after the 10th of September when he was offically classed as "Sir" Zukran Banesheild, of Barnstaple. Using everything he was given he descovered that his family was part of a consperecy to kill the King, his heirs, two years before Zukrans Birth, seeing the danger in these texts Zukran hid them away for almost two months, before he decided that there was more danger in leaving them alone, than reading them. At the End of 1457, Zukran was left blinded in his left Eye, after a brawl between him, Hikenai, and ChrisiusMaximus who were ambushed by "The Order Of Equality" Zukran was left blind in his left eye, and thus wore a Black Leather eye patch, and was named by some "The Land Pirate" and others "The One Eyed Warrior" 'Leaving For His Own Reasons' December 1457 - May 1458 In the early months of 1458 Zukran left Cornwall, and all his political roles, for both County and Town to continue his Family story. Heading north he met up with Hikenai, and her Husband Kelster, his Brother Osbert, and many others. Using two magic amulets, both Zukran and Hikenai ambushed a magical mystical cave and Killed Darias Denakuel, and The Shaman "Ruby Eye" Saving Zukran's uncle Rokinian Banesheild. From saving his Uncle Zukran discovered who his parents were, and that his family were once related to the King Of England, who cut them from the family, to assure that his close freind and ally would take the throne instead of the true heir, a member of the BaneSheild family. The Banesheild family was not a maerchant Carvan but rather the followers to the Should-Be King, Zukrans Great Grand Father "Ethan Sheild". After this event Zukran decided to stop hunting more of his relatives, and decided to cover up his heratage even from Hikenai, to assure that he, nor non of his freinds were ever harmed by the Order Of Equality again. 'Cumberland War' May 1458 - July 1458 In May 1458 War Broke out when the armies of "FURY" and "NNGO" invaded the county where Zukran was staying whilst hunting for his past. Staying out of the action till he had freed his own Uncle he then entered the fray. Fighting for three months, against the FURY and NNGO he slew a number of the enemies, fighting in a number of different Armies, incuding Chesters Army. During July the Chester Army, without Zukran left and entered Scottish Borders, and got involved in a fight with the County where they tried to take over, and lower the counties prestege, thus surronding the NNGO and FURY forces, however this failed. Zukran was one of a few people assigned to cross the border into Scottish Terrotory and to free the English POWs, Zukran saved a few every week, before himself being Slain by a Scottish Knight, just before the end of the war. 'Rebirth' September 1458 In the September of 1458, Zukran was as some legends recall "Reborn" The last year of his life was taken from him, along with his Armour, clothes and weapons, but even more so his entire apperance changed. He appeared younger and no longer required an eye patch. According to some legends. Zukran regained both his vision and life through a natural mirical from Jah, others say how Zukran was saved by a witch, whom giving him potions, medication, and remedies. Changed his apperance, saved his life, and took away all memory of his previous life. Once again the stories vary. Some say his new equipment was given to him by the witch to keep him alive, others a Token to him from Jah. Zukran worse a full chain mail suit, on his entire body apart from his left arm. Ontop of that he wore a red shirt, still with his left arm sleeveless. His right arm all the way from his fingertips, to his shoulder was covered in a steel, Ruby encrusted, gauntlet. He worse steel plate legs, and steel boots, with guards that passed over his knee cap, which ended in a point. In both guards were Ruby gems. More unique than his armour however was his sword. It was a combination of a Spear, a Staff and a Great Sword. At one end was a Silver Blade, and engraved on the blade was said to be an encripted language that only Zukran could read. The handle was Gold, and led down to the bottom of the blade, which was a large red ruby kept in place by the gold plate around it. Stories vary on what happened to Zukran, however all recall the strange events of what happened less than two weeks after his re-birth. He was staying in a tavern in England, when he awoke in the middle of the night with Red Flaming eyes, his new tatoos across his left arm, also glowed red, once again people say this was down to either Jah's Mirical, or a consequence of the Witches potions. Zukran was found the next day on the floor, unconsious with no real recalation of what happened. Apart from the Red Eyes and a Vision. The next day Zukran headed back north to Egremont, in his vision he had seen a Church, and it was the same church where Hikenai, and Kelster were getting Married in. Zukran remembered plunging his sword into the Altar before his eyes turned red, and from this vision he decided to head to Egremont. 'Ludlow' September 1458 - October 1458 On his way North Zukran was robbed by the Black Knight Gruloc, and was forced to stay in Ludlow until he could continue his Journey. From being robbed he had lost both his Cloak and Sword. After healing up at the Church, Zukran headed out and attacked a local merchant, Otto, whom he took to the Town Hall after being advised to by some of the locals. There he met Alistair, who together went back to Ottos tent to find Zukrans cloak, however they could not find the sword, after what seemed to be an Endless search Zukran smashed a Mirror, and behind it was a scroll, telling both Zukran and Alistair where the sword was. Both they and Alistairs personal freind headed to the River by Ludlow where they found a small cavern where illigal smugglers, and traders were hiding goods and selling them on for a cheap profit. Whilst Alistairs freind caused the diversion, and Alistairs horse road him into the fray before Zukran, Zukran himself snuck round the back knocking out two guards in the proccess, grabbing his sword from a create. Accaroding to one of the smugglers, this fight went on for around twenty minuites, when Zukran slew his opponent, as he pulled his sword from the Smuggler, a theif who was about to stab Zukran from behind was hit by what seemed to be a "Fire Bolt" coming from the ruby of the Sword. The theif had the left side of his body blown off leaving, a bloody and burnt mess. After another twenty minuites of fighting, the battle was won. Alistair, whom was unconsious was being taken back by Zukran. Whilst the captured theives, and Smugglers were taken back by Alistair's freind, again what happened here is once again debated, but again Zukrans eyes turned red, and what looked like flames appeared from both his eyes and tatoos, illuminating the forest. Again Zukran fell unconsious but not before seeing a small Obsidian Ring on a theifs corpse, and placing it into his pocket. The next day Zukran awoke and told Alistair about all that had happened over the last month, and in less than a week, without waiting for a decision on his court case, Zukran left Ludlow, and Stafford for Egremont, where he would uncover more secrets, about his family. 'Egremont' October 1458 - November 1458 Zukran arrived in Egremont less than two weeks after leaving Ludlow, he finally met up with Hikenai and Kelster, at their tavern and discussed the Events, however before the could discuss anything they were all invited to the wedding of Aragorn Graham, and Veroncia. Zukran struggled to fit in at the wedding, however from the Wedding he did manage to remember Veroncia, but not with this man, no with another. Someone younger, and had shorter hair. He could not remember this mans name, but assumed this man had either died, or departed long ago. Zukran took the same carrage as Hikenai, and Kelster, who told him that his theroy was correct, and the man she was once with was Zukrans Former Best Freind - Richileau. Who was now Barnstaples Preist. After meeting Hikenai and Kelster's adopted Child Neonea, Zukran left Egremont, after seeing the family together, he was met by his Brother Dunn Banesheild, who warned if he stayed with Hikenai, Kelster and Neonea, they would die. Dunn Claims that his soul was ripped from his body in order to save Zukran's physical state. Now just a body without any voice, oppinions, or honor. He would hunt down and ruin Zukran's life. Telling him also if he interveined they would both die, but stating Zukran would eventually get involved at "The Night Of Shooting Stars" where both men would die, not stating how, nor why. Dunn left, and Zukran left Egremont at night deciding it was safest to return back to Barnstaple and try to make sence of what had happened. 'Return To Barnstaple' November 1458 - December 1458 On his return to Barnstaple and Cornwall he was treated with hostility, few but his closest freinds recognised him, and thus did not enjoy his stay in Barnstaple. Alot had changed since he left, people had died, left, some had got married, some divorced. Freinds became Enemies, and new faces had arrived. Some disliked Zukran and his oppinions, thinking hims as an unknown Man, and thus had little power in the political relam, and little respect in the social one. However Luck struck him in December when he heard his Full House Casino in Ludlow, had busted a rather rich Noble, who had lost everything, including his Manor House. Taking this oppertunity with little thought. Zukran left the week after, with supplies, the last 8 Barrels of Banesheild Cider, his Protegee Christopher, and six of his servants. 'Ludlow Disaster' January 1459 - March 1459 Zukran joined the Ludlow community after winning a Manor in a card game. He quickly got involved with the community, hosting events, and being part of the society. This was until the volcano in Chester in March, the aftershocks ripped through the county of Stafford, and the town of Ludlow. Zukran was in his Manor at the time of the disaster, and quickly rallied his house to escape the town, whilst he and his Protegee, Christopher, went into the town to help those trapped. Due to trips to and from the church, Zukran managed to save a number of families, and friends. He quickly gained a number of physical injuries, one specifically being a wound to his right side from a flying branch, which had been pulled up by the wind, and went straight through Zukran's left side. Saved by his friends, they all travelled to Lichfield together, to start a new life. Though the physical wounds healed, the mental scaring did not. The screams. The blood. The death. It all left a mark on Zukran even if he did not show it publically. 'Life Of Work: March 1457 - Present' 'Barnstaple Corn Feilds' March 1457 - December 1458; June 1457 - December 1457 Zukran bought his first feild in March 1457 for 100 pounds, which he used as a Corn Field his harvests normally produced twenty ears per cycle, which was about 60 pounds a Week. Zukran is still currently holding onto his field. On his return to Cornwall from the North he had over 200 ears of corn worth around 500 pounds. Zukran sold his feild for 400 pounds, as he planned to leave Cornwall, making well over 2000 pounds from this one feild alone. Zukran purchased his second feild near the end of June the same year for around, 450 pounds. He used this feild rarley and produced around 14 ears per cycle, and thus only around 40 pounds per cycle. Zukran sold this feild in December to produce Cider for his Trip up north for around 400 pounds, overall making a 50 pound loss. 'Barnstaple Flour Mill' September 1457 - October 1457 At the start of September 1457, Zukran was knighted as Sir Zukran Banesheild, and thus was now aloud to use the Universty, and also open his own Wokrshop, He decided to open a flour Mill, and by purchasing around ten bags of wheat at 110 pounds, he could sell the whole lot for around 140 pounds the next day, this would mean Zukran made thirty pounds ever time he made ten bags of wheat, however Zukran soon closed his Flour Mill to open up his Cider Mill. 'Zukran's First Casino - "The Royal Flush"' October 1457 In October 1457, Zukran bought a pair of cards, and spent over 250 pounds to build Cornwalls Second Casino, and Barnstaples First. "The Royal Flush" attracted many visitors including the then Regent Princess_Gabrielle. The Tavern has held two Gambling nights. On the 14th November 1457, where Cash Prizes varied from over 100 pounds, and the tavern itself made 50 pounds from, Beer, Food and It's take of the Pot. The second night was the 31st of January 1458, where "The Royal Flush" Made 62 pounds, from Beer and it's take from the Pot. Ever since then it has been earning Modern Income, however it looks like the Tavern will be holding a third major Gambling Night in November. 'Barnstaple Cider Mill' October 1457 - January 1459 At the start of October Zukran Opened His Cider Mill and started to Produce "Banesheild Cider" Which was one of the first Cider Mills in the whole of England, he made one Barrel a day at the cost of 20 pounds, and would sell them between the regions of 40 and 60 pounds, making profits from 20 to 40 pounds per Barrel. Zukran went around the country selling cider on his trip up north and made over 700 pounds in one exchange when selling Cider. In October 1458, almost a year later Zukran made a contract with Stafford and Ludlow to start producing them cheap Cider which would make him a profit of 25 pounds a barrel, however was well worth it as Stafford and Ludlow would both provide the Goods to make the Cider, but also have a Personal Merchant take the Cider from Barnstaple to Ludlow thus saving Zukran travelling time. 'Zukran's Second Casino - "The Full House" ' October 1458 - Febuary 1459; Febuary 1459 -''' In thanks to the people of Ludlow, Zukran opened his second Casino, Ludlow helped him more than just with finding his equipment, infact they helped him discover both his political past, aswell as his relations to certian people around the country, with their aid Zukran was able to know what Hikenai and Kelster looked like before meeting them, aswell as helping him draw up Records, of his relations to other, well known people across the Country including ChrisiusMaximus, Prince.Jack, and others. The Full House has drawn in large amounts of money in it's opening Weekend earning Zukran more than 100 pounds. Zukran now earns a daily ammount between five and ten pounds a day from the Ludlow tavern. After the Merger of Ludlow with Lichfield after the disaster, Zukran re-opened "The Full House" in Lichfield, with the same facilities as the original back in Ludlow. '''Ludlow Corn Feild January 1459 - Febuary 1459 After moving into Ludlow he purchased a Corn Field by his Manor Home for 400 pounds, the field was tended to twice a week like Zukrans Corn Feilds back in Barnstaple, it is estimated each week the Feild produced 19-21 ears of Corn a Week earning around 50 pounds per week. Due to the Merger Zukrans home and field were moved to Lichfield 'Lichfield Corn Feild' 'Febuary 1459 - ' After the devestating damage done to Ludlow it was now uninhabbitable. Meaning all Ludlows citizens were moved to Lichfield. Where the Council gave them fields and homes to match those in Ludlow. For Zukran this meant he earned the same number of Corn Ears, and got the same average price of 50 Pounds per cycle. Category:People